


Legacy of Lefay

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional, Fights, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Quests, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Lucas's world completely changes pace when a Lefay claims him to be one of his champions on a quest to find his missing father.
Relationships: Lok Lambert/Lucas Casterwill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Legacy of Lefay

Legacy of Lefay

Request by Juubi_mage0327

Background: I wanted Soulbonded with Harrison as the main character, as this wasn’t their first pick, we made an agreement I wrote Harrison as main as long as I created Legacy of Lefay to their specifications. 

_Born from heat and flames tempered by violent rays._

_Come (come) see her withstand waves of destruction, unaltered in Heavens’ wake!_

_Withstanding time and space, ever relentlessly, Gaia ascends to grace!_

_[Chepid-Gia]_

Studious as always, Lucas Casterwill, an amber haired college student. His pen dances across the pages as the instructor lecterns on and on until there’s a sudden disturbance. 

A blonde boy enters the room. No surprise is had by anyone, a late student probably had trouble finding the right classroom or needing advice on where a certain class is. The boy talks with the professor for a little while. Out of boredom and curiosity, Lucas eyes the blonde more carefully, light brown jacket, white shirt blue pants, brown shoes and no backpack.

‘He won’t last long in this class, underprepared and half an hour late.’ Lucas thinks to himself, severely unimpressed. 

“Lucas Casterwil please raise your hand.” Speaks the instructor, catching said student by surprise. 

“Right here?” Lucas’s voice waives with a raised hand. He looks at the two as everyone looks at him. 

“There he is. You can talk to him after class which ends in 15 minutes.” 

“So be it.” The blonde grumbles before his departure. 

Lucas doesn’t let his new found curiosity distract him from his studies. Those fifteen minutes pass, Lucas packs up in an orderly fashion, swinging his pack over his shoulder and heads out. He exits the classroom and is stopped by the blonde boy, who was holding the door open. Lucas doubts its out of kindness more like the outward swinging door caught him by surprise and he held it open so it wouldn’t hit him in the face. 

“Yes? You wanted to speak with me?” 

“You’re a Casterwill? Thought all of them went into hiding? Isn’t this too public for you?” The boy stares with a scowl, walking away from the door. 

“I’m not hiding from anything.” Lucas states, watching the boy start to smile while moving in front of him. 

“Well that either makes you a fool...or you’re just the person I’m looking for.” Lucas notices something around this mystery’s neck, an amulet. Amulets hold creatures called titans in them but only seekers can use them or even know about them. Lucas knows of them from his years of training as a Casterwill but how does this boy know of them. 

“Listen I have things to do, say what you want then leave.” 

“Hmm, direct but not without some chivalry, very well I am Lok LeFay and I need your help.” 

“LeFay? Ha, don’t be ridiculous. They’ll all gone.” 

“Not all, no thanks to you deserters.” 

“....you...you can’t really....”

“I’ll gladly prove to you, in a friendly dual.” 

“I’m not fighting you here.” 

“Of course not, we’ll go back to my place-“

“No, my dorm probably has more room.” 

“How do you know that?” Lok asks looking insulted. 

“Because I’m the heir to the Casterwil fortune, I have to live up to certain standards.” 

“Alright fine, sir moneybags, lead the way.” Lok motions Lucas first and they go on their way. 

Outside, Lucas walks beside Lok, who is walking along the wall along the canal.

“If you really are a LeFay, how have you survived all these years?” 

“All questions will answered after our dual. After I win of course.” 

“You expect me to just forfeit the match?” 

“No, I just know I’ll win.” 

Grande and beautiful, not an inch of flaw to be seen. Lucas welcomes Lok into his Manson dormitory. Lok’s amazement and jealously are noted but Lucas takes him to his training room. 

It’s a large place just as immaculate as the rest of the ‘dorm’. 

“What exactly are the terms of this dual?” 

“Good question.” Lok plays with the amulet around his neck with a smile. “A dual of three, you can use any three titans you want to beat my three titans, first to lose their squad is the loser. Agreed?” 

“Agreed...”

“If you need to get your titans go ahead, I have all I need right here.” 

‘What Titan could that be that has him so confident? No matter I won’t lose.’ Lucas contemplates.

‘Soon my beloved, soon.’ Lok chuckles to himself looking at the amulet around his neck.

Lucas returns to the soon to be battle floor and gains Lok’s full attention. 

“Fight with me Sabrial! Feyone!” Lucas states raising two amulets in the air. 

“Feyone...a typical Casterwill titan, though Sabrial that’s a new one.” 

“It’s your move, which Titan is that?” 

“You want to meet him? He wants to meet you too but the timing isn’t right. Instead I’ll have you go up against one of my champions. Rampage the lands, Hydramaskar!” Lok raises a hidden amulet up to the sky, his amulet shines bright upon invocations. Hydramaskar lands heavy on the battlegrounds on his fours. Lucas gazed upon a large meso Titan with three heads, each donning a bizarre totem-like face which protrude from its draconic body thanks to long serpentine necks. The right one vaguely resembles a monkey with big teeth the middle most looks like a man and left one share some similarities with a man and a snake. The totem heads are brown with yellow markings, its body a sectioned mix of brown, green and yellow. On its clawed feet are small black gems, but there’s no time for that as it starts to attack. 

Fire bolts and Ice rays rain down upon from two of the heads, eliminating Sabriel and Feyone on the spot, blowing back Lucas is just a bonus. 

“Ha! Hydramaskar isn’t called my champion for nothing, tell you what you can use as many Titans as you want, you still won’t be able to defeat him. Isn’t that right, Hydramaskar?” Lok smirks leaning on the back legs of his champion, who gives three different cries from its three heads, probably all still agreeing with him. Lucas growls as he ponders on what to do. “Or I guess you could give up on the spot, we won’t blame you.” 

“Take flight, Incurs! Charge Templar!” 

“Not bad but, Hydramaskar, activate triplet threat.” At Lok’s cocky command all three heads of Hydramaskar combine their specialties in a viscous torrent of mixed magic. Lok’s victory is cemented as are Lucas and his titans, who return to their amulets. “Good work, Hydramaskar! Though Lucas wasn’t the target.” Hydramaskar growls and screechs. “Yes yes whatever, now return Hydramaskar, we’ll continue your rampage later.” Hydramaskar returns to his brown and green totem like amulet with a yellow gem. 

Lok goes over to Lucas, whose slumped over in a daze if he’s still conscious. “He really did a number on you. Come aid us, Peque!” Pique emerges from her amulet and kneels down beside Lucas. The Mayan Titan’s red skin is great counterpart to the massive destructive Hydramaskar as she is on the small side, being of average size, has bright red skin with green colored jewelry on her ankles, wrists and neck. She wears a tribal head mask that allows only her eyes and mouth to be seen, it’s very similar to her dagger as both her detail markings and lettering on them. 

Peque stashes her curved dagger on her hip thanks to her ‘belt’. 

“Here, use this moon rune, it’s a little while til the sun sets.” Lok says handing Peque a round stone with inscriptions and the symbol of a moon.

With moon stone in hand, Peque’s head mask and dagger glow. She drags a hand over Lucas’s body meddling his wounds both internal and external. 

Lucas groans as he sits up. “Ouch, well I suppose that means you win our dual. So you’ll answer my questions now right?” 

“Of course a deals a deal, thanks Peque, That’ll be all for for now.” Peque nods her head and returns to her amulet. 

Lok extends a hand and Lucas uses the help to get to his feet. 

“So, who are you?” 

“I am Lok LeFay, son of Eathon LeFay and Sandra LeFay.” 

“Were they related?” 

“No, just married. I grew up being homeschooled by my parents in the arts of the Old Religion and in this newer way of magic the Casterwill way.”

”So you were trained from birth too huh? So where have you been? How are you and the other Lefays still alive?” 

“Well despite wanting to go down fighting as many many of my brothers and sisters did against the Betrayer, once the Casterwills left we were more vulnerable. Casterwill magic and LeFay magic are an unbeatable force together but you Casterwills got scared and fled leaving my people to be hunted and executed as traitors. One of my ancestors fled and made a safe haven for Lefays not many were left to join and then someone blabbed...my father was the only one to make it out alive. He took a false identity calling himself Eathon Lambert instead of Mordred LeFay named after his grandfather. In this new life he fell in love with my mother Sandra, they had a child my older sister, who unfortunately was born without the capacity for magic then me whom I have enough to spare.” 

“I guess my curiosity aside why’d you track me down? You want revenge on my family?”

“I did think about that but no I came to you because I need your help, my father has gone missing and despite all my efforts none of us can find him, not me not my mother or sister. I reached out to him for the hundredth time and he showed me what I needed to do. He said that I needed to gather the champion of Magic, of Honor of War and of Sanity. I know I’m the champion of magic and I believe you to be the champion of honor cuz you Casterwils care a lot about that stuff not enough to stick around and fight but...” 

“Uhh sorry my family wasn’t stubborn enough to fight while being greatly outnumbered, Lord’s Casterwill death was kind of a moral killer. I’m sure the loss of Lady Morgana was the same.” 

“We honored her by fighting!...anyway I’m off topic, didn’t come here to yell at you it’s not your fault your family’s a bunch of cowards.” 

“You take that back! The Casterwil family is filled with strong brave courageous warriors! They’re also intelligent which is why my family is still alive and yours isn’t!” 

“Well-! That’s...that’s true...you do have that...I am one of the last four LeFays...” 

“...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine, it’s just I wish there were more of us I wish you weren’t right but there probably are lots of caterwills they’re just keeping their heads down. It’s cowardice but look where being stubborn got my family.”

“....In ancient books I’ve read they say LeFay’s magical capabilities were unmatched because it came from well everything. Casterwil magic comes from one’s own will but LeFays can draw in magic from plants the water the night sky there’s no limit.” 

“That’s kind of you to say but there are limits...I’m fortunate enough to have two elements, nature and night, so I’m strongest during the night in a forest... so if I’m away from them my powers diminish the more distant I am from either one of those. Your power or any Casterwills doesn’t revolve around outside forces like mine do which is why I need you.”

“I would like to help you but I can’t drop everything...why me anyway?”

“You’re the only Casterwil who isn’t in hiding and it was still pretty hard to find you. I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“How?” 

“Well I have countless spells at my disposal and artifacts passed down from the generations.”

“No I can’t take those from you, besides they’d be LeFay artifacts I need or would like Casterwil artifacts.” 

“Come back here!”-Shouts a voice from outside drawing the two boys’ attention. 

“Oh you want this so bad huh? Well your gonna have to catch me for it.”-A gentleman’s in a long trench coat taunts black suites men, holding up a book. 

“Is that Dante Vale?” Lucas asks with a smile as he peers over the windowsill.

“Who’s Dante Vale?” 

“Only the most talented Foundation Seeker on the planet, he’s their number one.” 

“Hmm a champion of body or of mind?” Lok thinks outloud. 

“That is a pretty nice body but he’s already engaged to some woman named Zhalia Moon, she’s the Foundation’s top spy.” 

“The fates have shined foundry on me today. Come on, we’re going to help him.” 

“What it’s not like he needs our help but it would be a good chance to actually save _the_ Dante Vale. Alright let’s do it!” Lucas and Lok fling open the windows and jump out. “Ah I just realized that I can’t summon any of my titans.” 

“I can only summon one other safely. But he’ll do the trick...”

“You look worried, why are you worried?” 

“Cause devastation, Sakrit!” Lok invokes a massive flying serpent that catches himself and Lucas in midair. It roars and swipes the men in suits far away with its tail. Sakrit then hisses as it has Dante trapped within a circle of itself. Sakrit lowers its head eyeing Dante like prey. 

“Uh Lok?” 

“He’s not our adversary Sakrit, only attack the ones in the black suits, attack them as much as you want but we need this one unharmed.” 

The large serpent hisses and bucks the two ancients names off of it. Sakrit takes to the skies as Lok and Lucas get to their feet. 

“What was that?” 

“The reason why Sakrit is not my first pick not ever. He’s also a blood spiral Titan which I stole for a-” 

“Hello, you two don’t look like you’re from the Organization. Thanks for the save but I got to run.”-Dante states. 

“Wait Sir. Vale, I need you, Lucas has told me that you’re a champion which is what I need. I’m looking for my father, he’s been missing for some time.” 

“Hmm I don’t come cheap and that sounds like it could take a while, I have to decline sorry, I’m already on a mission anyway, I have to get this book to a safe place-“ 

“That book? Ah! That’s no book it’s a Gilmore of tales and spells from my family! You have no right to it!” Lok shouts. 

“Lok might want to calm down-“-Lucas tries to chime in.

“Sakrit! I’ve changed my mind, get this Dante Vale and bring me the ‘journal’!” Sakrit’s roar can be heard for miles, causig people to look outside to the sky.

“Lok what’s wrong with you? Calm down.”-Lucas holds his tempered friend’s shoulders. 

“No! There’s only one way you could’ve gotten that book and it’s from my father he’s been missing for years and now I know what’s happen to him! You’ve murdered him and I will repay the favor!” 

“Hey take it easy I didn’t kill anyone, this book was given to me for safe keepings. How do you know of this book anyway?”

“My farther would read it to me as a child, told me it’s been passed down and expanded by the generations! I am the rightful owner of the book!” 

“Ah so your Eathon’s boy, Lok, as in Lok LeFay.” 

“Uh yes-“ 

“Eathon spoke fondly of you, he was very proud of you and said that you’d probably come for this book sooner or later, this is a lot sooner than I was expecting.” 

“How do you know my father?” Lok spits having hand extended upwards, signaling Sakrit to hold off for now. 

“Perhaps we should carry on this conversation without all of the prying eyes and the giant flying snake Titan.”

“Grr Fine...you can eat him if I find out he’s lying, your chances are high.” Lok says clearly though his head is turned to the side. “Sakrit return, for now.” 

Now that the massive snake in the sky is gone the three males flee the scene to Dante’s house by the canal upon which he hands Lok the Gilmore.

Everyone takes a seat in Dante’s suave living room. 

“So on the subject of your father, I don’t know where he is-“

“You don’t remember where you buried him if you even did him that courtesy.” Lok scowls holding onto the journal with all he has. 

“I know he’s not dead well most likely not dead, he’s a stronger seeker than I am.” 

“True.” Lok’s tone softens slightly.

“Lok, Eathon is on a mission for the Huntik council, it’s a secret mission that no one other than the Huntik council knows about.” 

“So you don’t know anything, just that he’s gone forever.” 

“I know he told me to look after you and to hold onto that book, as a LeFay you should be able to read it no problem.” 

“Why’d he give you this? This is an artifact of our people, you’re not a LeFay...are you?” 

“I am not, nor am I a Casterwill, he spoke of them as former battle partners in the fight against the Nullifiers.”

“I’m a Casterwill, Lucas Casterwill.”-Lucas chimes in.

“...hmm, Lok did your father tell you anything unusual before he left?”

“Not before he left but during on of my attempts to reach out to him he told me to gather the four champions of Magic, Honor, War and Sanity. I believe I am the champion of Magic and Lucas here is to be the Champion of Honor, given your title of Huntik’s number one I’d say you’re the champion of War.” 

“I’ve never been in a war but I guess fighting against the Organization is like a war without all the uh messiness of it.” 

“So I guess all that leaves is the Champion of Sanity...” -Lucas begins to ponder.

“You are betrothed are you not?”-Lok

“It’s not official yet but yes to Zhalia Moon, you think she’s our missing champion?”-Dante relaxing a bit now that the hot tempered youth has simmered down. 

“I’d like to meet her but I have a feeling she’s going to be with us for sometime. ...Sorry for losing my head...”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s water under the bridge. I just have to report this to Mets.” 

“Who?” 

“He’s the head of the Huntik Foundation.” 

“Oh.”

“He’s also my mentor. We were in a team of me, Mets and Simon Judao, Mets’s best friend. We went exploring all over the world together. Long story short after going it solo for some years I ran across a young man with magic I’ve never seen before. I helped him out and he told me his name was Eathon Lambert. He was on a expedition one we made into a friendly competition, you can guess who won. I was impressed by him, he was neither Huntik nor Organization, a rogue Seeker with an eye for ancient secrets and treasures. He was a man after my own heart. We got to talking, he didn’t say much of his background but he explained that he had to be secretive for the safety of his family. I told him I understood that and told him of the Huntik Foundation. It took some time but I convinced him to visit our Headquarters. 

I told him of our battle against the Organization, a group he knew nothing about and he told us that he had bigger troubles than them. We tried to press him on what that was but he wouldn’t tell us, I suppose he still didn’t trust us. After that, I feared we pressed too much and asked if he would allow for a show of good faith. Fortunately, he did and I took him to one of our research facilities. There I told him about our titans and our ways of magic. It was risky but it paid off in the end as he joined our cause, something about it’d bring honor to his family name and it’d correct a wrong they have done. He never said anything more on the subject in all the years I’ve known him that is until he entrusted that book to me.” 

“You and my dad we’re partners?” 

“Yes as I was the only one he trusted, though we were eventually tasked with training a new recruit Zhalia, he didn’t trust her from the start. Your father has good instincts as she confessed after many adventures that she was an Organization spy but she changed her ways, in a way. She’s still a spy but a spy for us and we don’t ask her to go undercover unless there’s no other option, all agreed this is a place where she nor anyone else has to wear a mask.” 

“So uh when can we see her?” 

“Oh I’m meeting her in Prague tomorrow. I guess its good luck that I ran into you two, both your families have great power. Lok you’ll keep that book safe won’t you?” 

“I rather die than let anyone else lay a single finger on it.” 

“That’s a highly aggressive yes, and Lucas, I know Casterwills have quite the reputation as high level seekers.”

“One I live up to don’t you worry. So what’s our plan, Dante?” 

“You two in school?” 

“Yes.”-Lucas nods.

“No.”-Lok states.

“Then we’ll meet up with Lucas after his class then head to Prague. Though the flight fare won’t be cheap.” 

“I can take care of the expenses Dante, it won’t be any trouble at all.” 

“You sure?”

“Absolutely, the Casterwil fortune is vast, and I do want to help in any way I can.” 

“Then its settled. You guys better go home and prepare well if it’s safe that is.”

“I can feel night drawing close, we’ll be fine.”-Lok states off handedly.

“Hm?” 

“Oh, Lok gets stronger when the sun sets.” -Lucas informs.

“Good to know. See you boys tomorrow?”

“...yes and thank you for taking such good care of this, it means a lot to me and to my family.” 

“It’s no problem, anything for a friend, now go get some sleep and be careful those suits still might be lurking about.” 

Lucas and Lok walk down the street, Lok holding his family’s book with one hand. 

“You alright?” 

“I’m fine...I mean I should be happier, my dad’s not dead I had a great feeling that he wasn’t but...I really have no idea where he is. I’ve looked in every place I could think of, even Huntik itself...still no sign of him. I guess I-“ 

“Huntik? Like the pace where titans come from? You’ve been there?” 

“Yes-“

“How? And don’t say it’s some ancient spell because there’s no such spell exists.” 

“You’re right, I didn’t get there using my magic I got there by Titan magic. My Titan, the Ferryman, can transport titans and humans alike to or from Huntik, he’s great if you need reinforcements.” 

“...I don’t believe you.” 

“Guide us, Ferryman.” A long thin white jackal with cloths over his head and around his waist, bandages around his hands and legs emerges. Ferryman tilts his head down to his master and his companion. “Ferryman, my uh friend here doesn’t believe you can open a doorway to Huntik, let’s prove him wrong.” 

Ferryman nods and a long paddle appears in his hand and a wooden boat to his side. He motions for Lucas to get in, which the young Casterwil eagerly does so. Ferryman and his passenger takes a momentary leave of absence into a blue vortex. Lucas returns with eyes wide and full of wonder.

“That was amazing! I’ve never seen so many titans in one place! That was fantastic!”

“Yes I have taken a few trips there myself, helps to strengthen your bond...”

“That means Sabriel is there I could meet her in person, without a chance of her getting sent back to her amulet..that’s not even something I ever thought possible.”

“It’s quite the experience, it’s a completely different world. Thank you, Ferryman.” Ferryman nods his head before returning to Huntik through his amulet. 

“There they are!” A shout catches the two seekers attention. Lok clutches his book be with arms. 

“We might be in a bit of a pickle here Lok, the moon’s almost out should we run and stall for time?”

“Uh.” 1 Suit. 2 Suit. 3 Suit. 4. “No-“5 Suit. 6 Suit. 7 Suit. 8, 9 and 10. “Yeah stalling, stalling sounds like a good plan.” 

Lok and Lucas run down the streets with Ten suits following them. To help their odds the duo turn down the various alleys. They run until Lok comes to a halt, startling Lucas. 

“Ah Lok come on, the moon isn’t out just yet.” 

“No no this is fine, it’s night that’s all that matters.” Lok says taking in the brief moment of stillness. Lok turns around watching his chasers catch up to him. “Protect with honor, WolfKnight!” 

From the amulet around Lok’s neck a large anthropomorphic wolf emerges. Wolf Knight starts to move forward but Lok keeps him by his side. “Today has been eventful...I’m actually tired...soo I don’t want to fight all night, let’s just howl to the moon.” Wolf Knight grunts in agreement. The wolf is handed the journal and Lok digs something out of his pockets. 

Small objects clatter on and the ground and Lok searches through them. Lucas eyes the approaching suits, half having jumped over them to block their exit.

“Lok whatever you’re doing better hurry it up, I’m not sure we’ll be able to take them all in our condition.” Lucas’s says trying to muster the power to defend them as the suits fire up their arsenal. “Honor guard!”

“Just come with us and no on gets hurt.” One of the suits says holding a ready to fire Augerfrost.

“One.... two. Where’s the third?” Lok says on his knees on the floor, hands searching over the small carved objects. 

“What are those things?” Lucas asks, spiriting his focus behind maintaining the barrier and Lok’s little toys.

“They’re runes, there’s the last one.” Lok grabs a rune, which glows along with two others he previously picked, the three rise in the air. “Lok! Gaar! Bah!”

With Lok’s words the runes act, thick streams of lighting strikes the ground around the Suits blasting them back and out of the realm of consciousness. Darkness blankets the alleyways providing the necessary cover for escape. Zero visibility is at hand however all is fine with Wolf Knight leading the two with his keen senses. There is a limit to how far the darkness can spread and with Wolf Knight’s help they reach that threshold and in the right direction, being closer to their destination than before they even ran into the suits.

“You okay, Lok?” 

“Yeah...I’m tired which is why I used magic I’m more comfortable with, it’s also just stronger than trying to do the Casterwill way of magic which has become so common.” Lok says putting his tunes back into his pockets.

“It’s good magic not that yours isn’t that was impressive what was that?” 

“I carve words of the old tongue into runes, combining certain runes together and saying them in the correct order is my type of magic called sigil magic. There are other ways like just writing the symbol itself into things to enchant them, I can do that too.” 

“Your family had many different forms of magic didn’t it?”

“Yeah there’s several branches that most members follow into, I fall into the sigil Branch we draw symbols that’s how we express our magic. Something that puts us above like the elementals is that we can use them in any location as long as we can create the desired symbols.” 

“So what was that spell?”

“Mother’s Warning, I call to the sky to aid me in defeating my enemies. Lok means sky, Gaar is unleash and Bah is wrath.”

“So Mother’s not happy.” Lucas jokes.

“No she is not.” Smiles Lok.

“So.....he’s staring at me.” Lucas leans to the side from under Wolf Knight’s fixed gaze.

“Oh yes, Lucas this is Wolf Knight, my beloved, Wolf Knight this is Lucas he is one of the four champions I need to find my father.” 

Wolf Knight let’s out a small growl but extends a claw. 

“Uhh hi...wait, he’s your beloved?” Lucas says in mid handshake getting his hands in nearly crushing grip.

“Yes, I’ve known him all my life, he was my very first Titan and well he’s always been protective of me being lovers has not lessened that in the slightest.”

“Ah! Well tell him to calm down or something I don’t plan to hurt you.”

“I trust you, though I think Wolfy’s just jealous you are the first boy I’ve spent this long with and it doesn’t help that you Casterwils are pretty cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” Lucas can’t enjoy the compliment as Wolf Knight pulls him in close growling in his face, snout to nose. 

“Come now, let's get home before we run into any more sorry souls.” Lok calls from ahead. Wolf Knight growls at Lucas showing off his sharp teeth but leaves to catch up with his seeker. Lucas takes a few short breathes rubbing his wrist. 

“Huh he thinks I’m cute...that means a lot coming from a LeFay, their looks we’re known to be bewitching...and it seems to be working...”

“Lucas?”

“Coming!”

Completion of Chapter One.


End file.
